Flowers
Flowers are grown in Pet Society by planting Flower Seeds in your pet's garden. There are many types of flower seeds, hence there are many types of flowers in the game. Growing Flowers To grow a flower, you will need to drop a flower seed from your inventory into one of your pet's garden plots. You can also grow flowers in special individual plots for sale in the Garden Store for Pet Society Cash. You treat these just like a garden plot, only you can move these plots around in your house. A flower will take 24 hours to grow fully. After that, they can either be harvested by clicking and pulling them from the ground, or they can be left in the ground as decoration. Flowers will not rot like vegetables, so they can be left in a garden plot indefinitely. Once they are harvested, flowers can be sold, recycled, or used to decorate a pet's home. Flowers can be sold for differing amounts of coins, depending on the type of flower they become. Buying a flower pot is not required to be able to put flowers in your pet's home. Flowers can also be a good way to level up a pet quickly. It would cost 3600 coins to plant 18 flowers in your garden. If you buy 18 seeds and resell grown flowers every day and buy again you can get a sure profit of 144 coins to 540 coins per day. Since they don't go rotten like vegetables you wont lose money doing this. Also flowers are awesome to gain recycling points (1250 or more/flower) and paw points (505 paw points if you grow 18 of them each day and buy again) very fast. Listing of Normal Coin Flowers This is a list of all flowers that can be grown using seeds either purchased for normal coins or received through Free Gifts. Plants that cost PFC are in the next section. Homegrown_Agapanthus.png|Homegrown Agapanthus|link=Homegrown Agapanthus Homegrown_angels_trumpet.png|Homegrown Angel's Trumpet|link=Homegrown Angel's Trumpet Homegrown_aqua_thistle.png|Homegrown Aqua Thistle|link=Homegrown Aqua Thistle Homegrown_aquilegia.jpg|Homegrown Aquilegia|link=Homegrown Aquilegia Homegrown_black_cat_rose.png|Homegrown Black Cat Rose|link=Homegrown Black Cat Rose Homegrown_bleeding hearts.png|Homegrown Bleeding Hearts|link=Homegrown Bleeding Hearts Homegrown_blue_coral_plant.gif|Homegrown Blue Coral Plant|link=Homegrown Blue Coral Homegrown_blue_gazania.png|Homegrown Blue Gazania|link=Homegrown Blue Gazania Homegrown_Blue_Pansy.jpg|Homegrown Blue Pansy|link=Homegrown Blue Pansy Homegrown_clover_flowers.png|Homegrown Clover Flowers|link=Homegrown Clover Flowers Homegrown_desert_tulip.png|Homegrown Desert Tulip|link=Homegrown Desert Tulip Homegrown_Festive_Flower.png|Homegrown Festive Flower|link=Homegrown Festive Flower Homegrown_Forget-me-not.jpg|Homegrown Forget-me-not|link=Homegrown Forget-me-not Homegrown_green_coral_plant.gif|Homegrown Green Coral Plant|link=Homegrown Green Coral Plant Homegrown_hawaiian_elegans.png|Homegrown Hawaiian Elegans|link=Homegrown Hawaiian Elegans Homegrown_hibiscus.jpg|Homegrown Hibiscus|link=Homegrown Hibiscus Homegrown_holiday_poinsetta.png|Homegrown Holiday Poinsetta|link=Homegrown Holiday Poinsetta Homegrown_jacaranda.png|Homegrown Jacaranda|link=Homegrown Jacaranda Homegrown_Jasmine.jpg|Homegrown Jasmine|link=Homegrown Jasmine Homegrown_Luscious_Lip_Turnip.jpg|Homegrown Luscious Lip Turnip|link=Homegrown Luscious Lip Turnip Homegrown_orange_coral_plant.gif|Homegrown Orange Coral Plant|link=Homegrown Orange Coral Plant Homegrown_Orange_Daylily.jpg|Homegrown Orange Daylily|link=Homegrown Orange Daylily Homegrown_orchid_poppy.png|Homegrown Orchid Poppy|link=Homegrown Orchid Poppy Homegrown_Paw_Tulip.jpg|Homegrown Paw Tulip|link=Homegrown Paw Tulip Homegrown_Pink_Cattleya_Orchid.jpg|Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid|link=Homegrown Pink Cattleya Orchid Homegrown_pink_coral_plant.gif|Homegrown Pink Coral Plant|link=Homegrown Pink Coral Plant Homegrown_Pink_Dahlia.jpg|Homegrown Pink Dahlia|link=Homegrown Pink Dahlia Homegrown_pitaya.png|Homegrown Pitaya|link=Homegrown Pitaya Homegrown_purple_pansy.png|Homegrown Purple Pansy|link=Homegrown Purple Pansy Homegrown Rainbow Flower.png|Homegrown Rainbow Flower Homegrown_rapunzel_plant.png|Homegrown Rapunzel Plant|link=Homegrown Rapunzel Plant Homegrown_red_celosia.png|Homegrown Red Celosia|link=Homegrown Red Celosia Homegrown_red_coral_plant.gif|Homegrown Red Coral Plant|link=Homegrown Red Coral Plant Homegrown_Red_Rose.jpg|Homegrown Red Rose|link=Homegrown Red Rose Homegrown_sarsaparilla.png|Homegrown Sarsaparilla|link=Homegrown Sarsaparilla Homegrown_shamrock_flowers.png|Homegrown Shamrock Flowers|link=Homegrown Shamrock Flowers Homegrown_Sunflower.jpg|Homegrown Sunflower|link=Homegrown Sunflower Homegrown_texas_star_flower.png|Homegrown Texas Star Flower|link=Homegrown Texas Star Flower Homegrown_violet_thistle.png|Homegrown Violet Thistle|link=Homegrown Violet Thistle Homegrown_waratah.png|Homegrown Waratah|link=Homegrown Waratah Homegrown_White_Lily.jpg|Homegrown White Lily|link=Homegrown White Lily Homegrown_yarrow_apricot.png|Homegrown Yarrow Apricot|link=Homegrown Yarrow Apricot Homegrown_yellow_cup_orchid.png|Homegrown Yellow Cup Orchid List of all PFC Flowers Awesome-ribbon-flower.png|Homegrown Awesome Ribbon Flower|link=Homegrown Awesome Ribbon Flower Double heart topiary.png|Homegrown Double Heart Topiary|link=Homegrown Double Heart Topiary Double pink rose topiary.png|Homegrown Double Pink Rose Topiary|link=Homegrown Double Pink Rose Topiary Double white rose topiary.png|Homegrown Double White Rose Topiary|link=Homegrown Double White Rose Topiary Elephant topiary.png|Homegrown Elephant Topiary|link=Homegrown Elephant Topiary Enchanted sugar flowers.png|Homegrown Enchanted Sugar Flowers|link=Homegrown Enchanted Sugar Flowers Giant-scarlet-rose.png|Homegrown Giant Scarlet Rose Legendary chocolate rose.png|Homegrown Legendary Chocolate Rose|link=Homegrown Legendary Chocolate Rose Homegrown mechanical flower.png|Homegrown Mechanical Flower Pink topiary swan.png|Homegrown Pink Topiary Swan|link=Homegrown Pink Topiary Swan Precious-golden-flower.png|Homegrown Precious Golden Flower|link=Homegrown Precious Golden Flower Radiant-crystal-flower.png|Homegrown Radiant Crystal Flower|link=Homegrown Radiant Crystal Flower Regal-flower.png|Homegrown Regal Flower|link=Homegrown Regal Flower romantic_roses_topiary.png|Homegrown Romantic Roses Topiary|link=Homegrown Romantic Roses Topiary Scarlet-rose-bush.png|Homegrown Scarlet Rose Bush spiral_topiary.png|Homegrown Spiral Topiary|link=Homegrown Spiral Topiary Topiary swan.png|Homegrown Topiary Swan|link=Homegrown Topiary Swan Luxury Amethyst Rose Bush.png|Luxury Amethyst Rose Bush Luxury Amethyst Rose.png|Luxury Amethsyt Rose